Pick
"You can call him Pick or you can call him Dr. Pick. I just call him pick because... he's not a doctor." ~ Dr. Bob Pick is a recurring character in the Klay World series who has been in five episodes as well as the Off the Table movie. He is Dr. Bob's assistant and remains one of the 'fan favorite' characters. Size Height: 4 Inches Weight: 113.4 grams Description Pick wears a name badge similar to Dr. Bob's and he also wears a white hat. The hat appears to be a solid white Jester's hat and has several pointed protrusions sticking out of its top. Aside from that, he appears to be a regular klayman. Unlike Dr. Bob, he does not wear a white doctor's coat. The thing that sets him apart from most klaymen is his voice, which is high pitched and loud. He speaks in excited outbursts and yells that do not sound like actual words of english. Dr. Bob seems to be able to understand him, however. Personality Pick acts like a child in his behavior. He is very excitable and screams when he is scared or happy. During Klay World: Off the Table, he often had a problem with putting things in his mouth (Much to the dismay of Mr. Black), but he has not had that problem since. He is also very curious and often wonders off to look at things that interest him. He appears to be smarter than normal Klaymen since he came up with the idea of rebuilding Klayworld after the Peach aliens had killed most of its residents, chose to hide instead of participating in the battle royale that Dr. Bob made, and quickly intervened to rescue Rick and Chip when Marv decided to assist Dr. Bob in wiping out Klayworld. He faithfully serves Dr. Bob with any task from making plans to disposing of dead bodies. However his loyalty can still be challenged, as he as ultimately unable to side with Dr. Bob during the final act of Klay World: All Gone. Klay World: Off the Table Main article: Klay World: Off the Table Pick was one of the secondary protagonists in the Off the Table feature length film. He was one of the klaymen on Mr. Black's team along with Dr. Bob, Smiling Gary, and later on Chip and Rick The Prick. The team was tasked to find a group of aliens that contacted Smiling Gary through his pink radio. After the team ordered a car online, Pick, Mr. Black, Smiling Gary and Chip left the table in search of the aliens. After Mr. Black's death, Chip told them that they needed to get back to the table. Smiling Gary fell out of the jeep on a busy highway and was killed, leaving Chip and Pick as the only two. Then the jeep was stuck in a train track. Chip escaped, but Pick stayed in the jeep with his hands over his eyes and was hit directly by a train. Chip assumed he was dead and continued on foot. During the climax of the film, Pick spontaniously showed up to save the day by driving the jeep into the room and knocking a transformed Rick off of the table, saving Chip and Dr. Bob. Chip then assisted in rebuilding all of the then dead klaymen. Klay World: Stomach Ache Pick showed up alongside Dr. Bob in Stomach Ache after a klayman asked for the help of a doctor. A green Klayman had been stabbed through the head and stomach by spikes and he complained about having a tummy ache and a migrane. Pick wondered off and poked the corpse of a blue klayman (who had been shot repeatedly by a cop) and Dr. Bob told him that it was 'too late for him'. Dr. Bob proceeded to try to remove the spikes, but only suceeded to rip the green klayman in half. Despite the fact that Pick hadn't done anything, Dr. Bob assured him that he'd done a good job. Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves The Day 3 Main article: Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves The Day 3 Pick is seen briefly as he excitedly carries off two klaymen Dr. Bob kills immediately after he is called for. He seems visibly sad when Dr. Bob quits. Klay World: All Gone Main article: Klay World: All Gone Pick returned as a secondary protagonist in the series finale. After Dr. Bob's party was sent into chaos, Pick escaped from the table with Chip, Rick, and Marv. The four of them went back to New Klay World where they met back with Vince. After Marv betrayed the group by killing Vince and threatening to kill the rest of them, Pick lept into action by knocking Marv into a popsickle stick and killing him. When the group returned to the table, Chip broke up the fighting and explained what Dr. Bob was trying to do. Dr. Bob tried to turn Pick back to his side by reminding him that they were still friends and offering to eat a hotdog with him. Pick silently began to walk away, but Dr. Bob shot him in the back, killing him. Powers Strength: Pick is the strongest Klayman after Dr. Bob and Chester in terms of raw physical strength. Chip rarely fought in the series yet his only fist fight revolved around him punching Sheriff Marv a Klayman his height and weight their equivalent of multiple feat away and forced him into a blunt popsicle stick, impaling him through the neck. He was also a capable acrobat, capable of pulling off cartwheels with no difficulty. '' ''Superhuman Durability: Pick has strange durability, in Off the Table he survived being hit by a human train the equivalent to being hit with an island or small country and came out cut and bruised, yet in All Gone he is gunned down by Dr. Bob. Trivia *During the climax of Klay World: Off the Table, Pick can be heard saying "You're a doctor!" When trying to motivate Dr. Bob. This is the only audible line of dialog he's ever had (exculding one word sentences which primarily include the word "Woo!"). Appearances *Klay World: Off the Table *Klay World: Stomache Ache *Klay World: The Rodent Pt. 1 and 2 *Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves The Day 3 *Klay World: All Gone Category:Characters Category:Klaymen Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Non-speaking Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Robert Benfer Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who died in All Gone Category:Powerful Characters Category:Brick-Wall Category:Death by Gunfire